


A Rare Catch

by DragonSlayerWife



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Because I'm So Fucking Hype For This Game, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayerWife/pseuds/DragonSlayerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Jack and Mark aren't youtubers and Nintendo has just released Pokemon Go, the world has been swept up in the second wave of Pokemania. Jack is one of the MANY nerds who has completely obsessed, until one day, while chasing down a rare Pokemon, he meets Mark, the most handsome, buff nerd he has ever met. Join them on fluffy dates and falling in stupid love. Oh, and lets not forget trying to catch 'em all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm REALLY pumped for Pokemon Go! And because I'm so hyped I thought 'why not write about it?' and that's why this is being made. I've never really written stories with multiple parts so forgive me if this is bad! If you haven't seen the Pokemon Go trailer, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so here is the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sj2iQyBTQs
> 
> And then you'll know why I'm so pumped!

My legs were burning as I countinued to rush forward, my phone was beeping,

'Ditto 2 mile(s) away'

I'll admit it, when Pokemon Go was announced, I was excited, but I never expected it to cosume my life. The very second it came out the world had become so much more lively, you would see couples going on dates just so they could catch pokemon together, you would see cosplayers walking down the streets almost everyday, local cafes had been set up specifically for Pokemon Go players, it was like the 90's pokemania all over again. But it was so much fun, and the world was obsessed with catchin' 'em all.

I caught my breath as I reached the wild Ditto, and prepared myself for capture, then he came in. He looked asian and had caramel coloured skin, his body was well toned and every curve and bump was perfectly framed by a red flannel shirt. His glasses almost twinkled as he tousled his ebony hair. I hadn't even noticed I'd been staring until we made eye contact, him giving me an odd look. I quickly turned away feeling the blood rise to my cheeks, then I remembered why I was here, that fucking Ditto. The man in flannel had his phone out too, I then realized what he was doing.

"Ya bastard! I was 'ere first! That's my fuckin' Ditto!"

I shouted, he turned to me, at first looking confused only for that to bloom into a deep, warm chuckle and his stunning features melted into a shit eating grin,

"No way dude, pretty sure I was!"

I snarled at him,

"bullshit!"

He began to chuckle again

"Okay, how about we battle for it? Whoever wins gets the Ditto?"

I paused for a second, was I really about to battle this guy for a Ditto? I mean yeah, they were rare, but I had no idea what Pokemon he had, or what to expect from his team, it was just a bad idea. Was I really about to battle this guy for a Ditto?

"You're fuckin' on!"

Yes, yes I was.


	2. A Cute Little Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you don't pay attention! You miss out on catching a real good Pokemon. But the cafe makes it all okay!

"Shit, shit, shit! sHIT! SHIT!!"

I found myself cursing as flannel guys Pokemon continued to kick the living shit out of my team, turns out I was right to be slightly concerned about fighting this guy. He had a mixture of types on his team and he appeared to have no idea how to play competitivly, his team also seemed to be based around apearence, but none of that mattered because, as I said, he was kicking the living shit out of my team. He was grinning as my Ivysaurs health slid down, I gritted my teeth.

"Fuck...."

I muttered, the annoying beeping, that's been ingrained into the memory of anyone who's ever played Pokemon, emitted from my phone. 24 HP, no healing items... fuck. I sighed, admitting my defeat, he'd won. He was smiling proudly to himself as he approached me to shake my hand, I sighed again,

"Nice one..."

I said, trying not to sound completely and utterly pissed off.

"Ah, come on bud! You win some you loose some"

He spoke with that deep voice again, I couldn't help but blush, his voice was so goddamn sexy, not to mention he WAS pretty easy on the eyes. I chided myself as I shook his warm hand.

"I never got your name"

"Huh?"

"Your name"

He repeated, fuck, I'd been staring again,

"O-oh it's Sean McLoughlin, but call me Jack"

Well, good fucking job me, congratulations on getting 'the most awkward introduction ever' award! Not only did they kick your ass, but you were staring at them! For fucks sake, I can't talk to hot peop-

"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Mark!"

He seemed completely unfazed by my awkwardness, and I couldn't help but smile, he just seemed so friendly,

"There's a cafe we can go to down the street, your Pokemon will be healed there!"

Oh, I forgot to mention, at the Pokemon Go Cafes' I told you about, you can heal your Pokemon (but you also can at home.) That's why they were so popular I suppose, You didn't look out of place if you were there alone, you were just healing your Pokemon.

"Yeah, we can go! But first you gotta get that Ditto!"

I replied, hoping I didn't come off as too excited because on the inside, I felt like thousands of tiny fireworks were going off, sending joy through my veins. Mark simply nodded, turning back to the Ditto, but instead we saw a girl, early teens, pixie cut, black shirt, acid washed jeans and she had her phone out,

"Ah! Fuck yeah!"

She celebrated to nobody in particular, she'd caught the Ditto. Turning back to Mark, I saw pure disappointment wash over him, I couldn't help but smile, something seemed so silly about the situation, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Putting her phone away, she began walking in the other direction, her pale lips curled into a smile. Mark sighed and smiled sheepishly as he turned back to me,

"To the cafe, I guess?"

I simply nodded in response and we began walking, we didn't talk about anything important, just Pokemon we'd caught or ridiculous things we'd done to catch them, some of mine included going to a graveyard at 3am in search of Gengar or hopping over my neighbours fence to catch the Chansey in their garden (they never found out though). Eventually we reached the cafe, it was for the most part quiet, except for a few teenagers who were battling and trading in the corner. We sat down in a booth by one of the large windows, the sunlight sparkled around the cafe and illuminated the face of the man sitting in front of me, I couldn't help but get lost in his cocoa coloured eyes and his gentle smile. We ordered coffee and the conversation began to get more personal, he asked me where I was from and sang a hilarious (slightly racist) song about leprechauns when I replied 'Ireland'. Somehow we began talking about our pasts, or I did at least, I rambled on about my childhood and funny or embarassing stories, I realized that I was basically telling him my life story, but despite the fact that we'd only met that day, he didn't seem to mind. He encouraged me to keep talking, and would listen carefully to every dumb little thing I said, he laughed when he was supposed to and seemed enthralled with every story.

 

***

 

I hadn't realized how long I'd been talking with Mark until, the crystal blue sky had been replaced with stunning shades of vermilion. Neither of us noticed a small brunette girl approaching us until she spoke up,

"Uh, guys, me and Felix are closing up now. I really hate to be the party pooper, but we really need to start cleaning up the place"

Her voice was small, almost childlike, I assumed the Felix that she spoke of was the Cafe's owner and that she must work here. Mark shot her a smile that was brighter than the sun,

"Sure thing, Marzia! Jack, let's go!"

Mark spoke to her the same way you would speak to an old friend, but before I could even think, we were walking out, onto the crimson street. We had both left our coffee behind, but neither of us cared.

"Hey Jack, can I have your number?"

He spoke smoothly and confidently, yet his cheeks turned a pale pink colour as he scratched the back of his neck,

"O-of course! I'd love t' hang out again!"

I responded quickly, we awkwardly handed eachother our phones, so the other could put in their number. We then said our goodbyes before walking off in different directions, I pulled out my phone and checked it before a smile so big it hurt formed across my face, Mark had saved himself as 'Markimoo' and it was the cutest thing ever. Could he get anymore perfect?

 

***

 

When I arrived home, I went straight to my bedroom and changed into a baggy grey shirt and a simple pair of sweat pants. As I snuggled into the cold bedsheets my phone buzzed, fuck, I really hoped that this wouldn't be another rare Pokemon, I sighed with relief when I saw that it was actually a text from Mark,

_'Hey, Jackyboy! Just making sure you arrived home safely!'_

Smiling, I rolled onto my side and responded,

_'Don't worry mom! I made it back alive :p'_

Me and Mark continued to text for hours after that, in fact I'm not sure what time it was when we said goodbye, but I don't think we did, I think that we both just ended up falling asleep. I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream about Mark and I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't wake up with a smile on my face. 

 

 


	3. Sound The Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake! SOUND THE ALARMS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm having a really fun time writing this! Enjoy!

I sat in my living room eating breakfast, AKA two pieces of toast. Some TV show I'd never heard of was playing, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was thinking about Mark, the devilishly handsome man I'd met yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was just too perfect to be real. His warm, soothing voice, his effortlessly stunning hair, his gorgeous tanned skin,

BEEP! 

I jumped as my phone made a noise, another Pokemon? No, it was a text from Mark and yes, the fact that it was Mark made me even happier,

_'Hey dude! Ya wanna come do some catching with me?'_

I smiled, how did he manage to sound cheerful through text? I had no idea, but you could somehow just tell that he was smiling

_'Sure, when tho??'_

I responded as I put my breakfast plate on the coffee table in front of me. Phone still in hand, I stood up and stretched, hearing my phone beep and my back click let me relax as I looked at my phone again

_'Can we meet in 20 mins, at that park across the street from gamestop?'_

I knew the place he was talking about, it was a pretty common place to find other Pokemon Go players, as Pokemon seemed to appear there a lot.

_'Yeah, I'll see ya in 20'_

I quickly replied as I began rushing towards the bathroom, staring into the mirror, I realised something... I looked like absolute shit. My phone buzzed again,

_'Seeya there! :)'_

Okay, so I have twenty minutes to turn my raggedy self into something, I thought, how the fuck am I going to do that?! I ended up have a five minute shower, shaving at the speed of light, and throwing on the best thing I could find, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, which was covered slightly by a navy blue flannel shirt. Then I left the house. It wasn't too long of a walk and the weather was almost as perfect as it was yesterday, a few cotton coloured clouds floated across the shimmering sky and the gentle hum of people could be heard all around, I felt like I was walking through a painting _._

 

 

***

 

 

When I reached the park, not too many people were there, two young women were holding hands as they walked, a chubby man and pink-haired woman were also chatting the word 'bird' seeming to be mentioned a lot, apart from that there were just a few children running around, everything felt so... peaceful. I approached an empty picnic bench and sat down, waiting for Mark. I pulled out my phone and browsed through some apps, no Pokemon were here yet.

I yelped as suddenly everything went dark, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, hands covering my eyes, fear washed over me, only for it to stop as I heard a familiar voice,

"Guess who!"

I blushed,

"MARK! YA NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKIN' HEART ATTACK!"

I didn't mean to shout that loud, but in my defence, I had just been scared shitless, Mark pulled away, allowing me to see again, I luckily hadn't dropped my phone, Mark was laughing like a hyena, that bastard.

"I'm sorry, dude!"

He managed to spit out in between laughs, I simply rolled my eyes and waited for his laughter to die down. After Mark had calmed down, he sat down and wiped tears away from his eyes, I sighed,

"Wasn't funny Mark!"

"I'm sorry man, you just looked so freaking scared, it was hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes again,

"Anyway, no Pokemon are here, you wanna just wait and see if any come?"

Mark paused in second as if in deep thought, before responding,

"Sure, I'd love to hear more of your stories!"

He rested his elbows on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand, staring at me as if I was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen,

"No, I wanna hear some of your stories"

I said as calmly as I could,

"Besides, I think my dumb ramblin' will get a bit borin'"

Mark frowned slightly,

"I like your dumb rambling"

I paused, what? I usually had people begging for me to shut up, I was always the annoying kid in class that never knew when to shut their mouth, and over all I just talked too much, but Mark LIKED hearing me talk? Trying my best not to look shocked, I just responded with,

"Well I wanna know more about ya and since I basically read you my autobiography yesterday, it's only fair that t'day is all about Markimoo!'

Mark let out an adorable giggle,

"I'm not a very interesting person..."

"Neither am I! I'm pretty fuckin' sure that you listened to me ramble about soup yesterday, so it can't get any goddamn worse!"

Mark and I both laughed, followed by Mark nodding as he began to talk about himself, everything was punctuated with a nervous giggle or him looking at me, making sure I wasn't bored by his stories, our phones started beeping, telling us that Pokemon were near by, but we ended up putting them on silence. I never wanted Mark to stop talking.

"I'm sorry"

Mark looked up at me, clearly surprised to hear me speak,

"About what..?"

"Your dad"

He looked down for a second, shit I knew I shouldn't of said anything, my thoughts were interrupted by his voice,

"It's okay, it was a while ago, I'm over it now"

"But, it still hurts right? You know that you're over it, you've accepted it and moved on, but your heart still aches a little bit, whenever you're reminded of them."

He looked down again, his expression was unreadable, a cold, painful silence rested around us. It needed to change the topic, something light-hearted, think damn it! think!

"Anyway, do you, uh, have a girlfriend?"

Well, it was awkward and came out of nowhere, but it was something, Mark looked up again, this time looking almost deep in thought, as if he was thinking of the right way to say something.

"Uh, guess it's not as obvious as I thought..."

I stared at him, completely confused, his voice sounded as if he was thinking out loud,

"what?"

I said carefully, shit, what if things were 'complicated' or he just had a really bad break up? Now I was an even bigger dickbag than before,

"I'm playing for the other team, you could say..."

I was still confused, what does that even mean? He was staring at me as if waiting for approval, 'playing for the other team'? What does that mea- Oh... OH! OH MY GOD!

"I really hope that's not a problem..."

He sounded unsure, probably thinking I was freaked out,

"N-no not at all!! That's great man! Do you have a boyfriend?"

His face lit up again, God he looks adorable when he's happy,

"Not now, even though I'm being the most beautiful human in the universe, I'm perpetually single"

On the outside I remained calm, laughing with him at his response, on the inside... well....

SOUND THE ALARMS, SOUND THE ALARMS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! JESUS CHRISTMAS CAKE HOT SAUCE! HE'S GAY AND SINGLE!! PRAISE THE LORD! HALLELUJAH!!!!!!!

"What about you?"

I composed my mind as he asked that question, I couldn't tell if he was talking about my sexuality or relationship status, so I answered both,

"Well I'm bi and pretty much like ya, perpetually single"

He smiled again, another silence drifted upon us, but this one was comfortable and relaxing, our phones buzzed,

'Arcanine 1 mile(s) away'

I looked back at Mark, he was looking at me.

"I'll race you, first one there gets to catch it!"

I grinned,

"You're on, just don't lose it to a little girl again!"

He smirked and shook his head, as we both stood up from the table,

"three"

I got ready to run,

"two" I can't believe I was doing stupid things for Pokemon with him again,

"one!"

We both started sprinting. `

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! This was written when I was EXTREMELY tired, so please forgive any dumb little mistakes! Constructive criticism is always nice! I'm glad that people are enjoying this, I really hope that you have a super day! Bye~


	4. Grass?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grass fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely proud of how this came out, but I'm gonna post it anyway! This is kinda short, but don't worry because, the next chapter will be a lot longer AND will focus on them going out and catching Pokemon together! Who knows? There may even be a little kiss! 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

A cool breeze blew by us, softly. Me and Mark were sitting underneath on of the parks giant oak tree's, we were waiting for Pokemon. After last weeks Arcanine race, I ended up catching it, that wasn't before 'accidentally' tripping Mark up though. Speaking of Mark, he was gazing around the park, he looked stunning, the tree's shade seeming to bring out the glittering golden specks in his coffee coloured eyes. I was looking through my Tumblr, liking a post every now and then, me and Mark weren't talking, but I didn't mind just being with him was enough.

"What is it?"

Mark spoke up, looking at me with curiosity,

"What do ya mean?"

"What are you giggling at?"

I hadn't realised that I had been laughing until now, it was just a post on Tumblr, but I couldn't help but find it fucking hilarious,

"Oh, eh, well ya know in Victorian times, every flower had a different meanin', like giving this to someone symbolised love and something else meant admiration or whatever"

He nodded,

"Well I've got no idea if it's true or not, but apparently to convey love between homosexual couples, you give them... are you ready for this?"

He nodded again,

"Grass, just fucking grass! Could you imagine two guys just GIVING EACH OTHER GRASS THAT THEY RIPPED FROM A PARK OR SOME SHIT!"

I started laughing again, Mark joined in. A gentle sound emanated from beside me, turning around I saw Mark furiously ripping grass from the ground,

"What are ya-"

He threw it at me, he was laughing like a maniac,

"LOVE ME!" He said between laughter as he continued to rip and throw grass at me,

"Ah! Ya bastard!"

I grinned joining in with the laughter and grass throwing. For a split second it kind of occurred to me that we were kinda throwing gay love at each other, but before I could process how weird that thought was, I was attacked by a face-full of grass,

"NOT T'DAY YA LITTLE SHIT!"

I yelled triumphantly as I tackled Mark, stopping him dead in his grass-throwing tracks, in a flurry of green and giggles, I ended up on top of Mark, pinning him down to the grass (or green gay stuff I guess you could call it.) Mark continued chuckling, while I just... stared

"Ya look dumb"

I said quietly, as I studied the grass that was caught in his midnight locks of hair, he jokingly pouted and stuck out his bottom lip,

"But I-I'm so beautiful!"

He spoke in a fake sad voice, I simply smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Of course"

I said sarcastically. I began to pull the tiny grass pieces from his hair, while he looked up at me, smiling warmly,

"You're so pretty"

Mark said absent-mindedly

"H-huh?"

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, he spoke again with his gorgeous voice,

"Don't mind me, just thinking out loud..."

I smiled crookedly as I pulled the last of the grass from his hair, Mark was still smiling,

"Jack..?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you think you could get off me? People might think this looks a little... you know... questionable..."

My face flushed, as I almost leaped off of Mark, I'd completely forgotten what position we were in,

"S-sorry!"

He giggled before waggling his eyebrows and speaking in a stupidly deep voice,

"Oh, _trust me_ , I don't mind"

I punched his shoulder and looked away, praying that he wouldn't notice the red that engulfed my pale cheeks. This man. This goddamn man, is going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I hope you liked it and sorry for it being so short! I'm very busy with school work right now, but I'm starting work on the next chapter (which WILL be longer) tomorrow. Constructive criticism is always lovely and I hope you have a splendid day!


	5. Stantler And Mario Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running around for hours in search of Pokemon, two (very tired) little goofballs go to Marks and try out some of Ross's beautiful levels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So I know that I said that this chapter would feature a lot of Pokemon catching, BUT, I really wanted to write about them also playing Ross's brutal Mario Maker levels, so here we have both! Also, I'm not to sure how much longer this fic will go on for, but I'm gonna try to finish it before Halloween. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

"Maaark"

I complained, we've been out here for two hours now, Mark had been set on catching that fucking Stantler since we got here,

"Mark, just come on, give up!"

I hadn't been able to catch anything because I'd been busy chasing him around. My legs were aching and I was 100% done with Mark and his goddamn Stantler,

"Jack, this is for my friend Danny"

I rolled my eyes,

"Is Danny really worth a whole day of runnin', just to catch a goddamn Stantler?"

Mark sighed, fuck, had I upset him?

"Fine, just one more try?"

I nodded, Mark let out a tiny smile. I watched as his Houndoom lowered the Stantlers health, okay, maybe I was more focused on Mark than the actual battle, but I had somewhat of an idea as to what was going on. Mark was just too pretty. I couldn't help but watch as the sun highlighted his features, suddenly his eyes widened and a grin formed across his face, 

"Holy crap!"

"Huh?"

"I got it! I finally got it!"

"O-oh yeah! Yay!"

I really need to stop staring at him, 1. It makes me look creepy as fuck and 2. I don't pay attention to anything else. His face wore nothing but pure joy, seeing him this happy made my heart do back flips,

"And it only took... two hours!"

Mark shook his head, still smiling,

"Don't sass me Jack!"

We laughed simultaneously,

BEEP!

Our phones went off,

'Clefairy 2 mile(s) away'

"Mark lets go!"

"I don't want a Clefairy"

"Well I do and yer comin' with me ya little shit!"

He chuckled as I grabbed his hand and started running in the direction of the Clefairy. When we got there, I started the battle, while Mark watched, although I was too focused on catching Clefairy to look around, I could of sworn that Marks eyes were glued on me. After catching it, Mark suggested we went to his place,

"Listen man, my friend has made some levels and I really want you to check them out!"

I giggled,

"Is this Mario Maker and chill?"

Mark choked on his spit and went at least three shades brighter than his flannel shirt, leaving me to laugh like a maniac.

 

 

***

 

 

Mark had a pretty nice place, it was a large apartment with giant windows and a truly gorgeous view, I honestly had a hard time believing that being a game developer for an arguably small company would get you this nice of a house. He went into his kitchen to get a few beers, leaving me with the Wii U. He said his friend Ross had made a few levels and that he REALLY wanted to see me play them, I had no idea why though.

"Jack, catch!"

I turned in the direction of Marks voice only to see a bottle of beer flying towards me, I only barely managed to catch it, Mark was giggling,

"Holy shit, what the fuck!"

I said, still composing myself,

"Yay! You caught it!"

Mark was giggling like a school girl,

"But, what if I hadn't?!"

"This would of been really awkward!"

He plopped down next to me on the sofa and guided me to the levels he wanted me to play, this was Mario, they couldn't be that bad right?

Right?!

WRONG!

 

 

***

 

 

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!"

I screamed as I pounded my fist against the sofa arm, I had died, yet again. Mark was laughing so hard that he'd started crying and I was ready to murder that Ross guy.

"HE MUST BE A FUCKIN' SADIST!!!!"

I yelled again as I started punching the sofa, Mark was still laughing,

"He is! Trust me!"

Mark howled,

"I'M FUCKIN' DONE! I'M SO FUCKIN' DONE WITH THIS SHIT!!"

Mark continued his laughing.

 

After I'd calmed down and Mark had stopped laughing his ass off, I finished off the rest of what was probably, my tenth beer. I was burnt out from all of the running and raging I had done so I lay against Mark, completely tired,

"You can put your head on my shoulder if you want"

I could tell by how softly he spoke that he was tired too, I accepted his offer though and snuggled up against him,

"Your so freaking cute sometimes, know that?"

I felt my cheeks burn gently and my heart kicked up,

"Thanks, but I'm nothin' compared to ya"

I could feel Marks body rumble with drunk, sleepy laughter,

"Is that all you see in me, McLoughlin, my amazingly good looks?"

I smiled,

"Well there's also your personality which is really cute, your just so sweet and"

Mark shifted so that he was facing me,

"and your so nice and funny and perfec-"

I was cut off by Mark, whose lips gently touched mine, after I had realised what was going on, I kissed him back. It was short, gentle, sweet and oddly emotional, and I never wanted it to end. We both ended up falling asleep on that sofa. I felt so safe and so at home, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading! Have a FABULOUS day and constructive criticism is always wonderful! Bye~ xx


	6. Pancakes! Who Doesn't Love Pancakes?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the drunk cuddles! Feat. Pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry that I've been gone for a while! School work is hard! This chapter is probably gonna be bad since it's been a while since I've written anything! This is super dialogue heavy so I apologize! Also, I'm gonna start taking requests! Just send them to my ask box on Tumblr!
> 
> http://onemillionmiltons.tumblr.com/

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and a pain in my back from sleeping on the sofa, I could hear Mark humming to himself in the kitchen. I wondered in the direction of his voice until I saw him, his hair looked damp and the only clothing I could see on him were a pair of black sweatpants, blood rushed to my cheeks and admitably a little lower, thanks Mark! I really needed to be flustered at God knows what time in the morning! He turned around, jumping slightly when he noticed me,

"J-Jack! Good morning! You're up a little early though..."

"I'd say the same to ya"

Mark sighed and chuckled gently,

"I'm gonna be honest, I had to get up early to vomit"

I giggled a little at that,

"Fuckin' lightweight"

He didn't answer but turned around to flip the pancakes,

"So, uh, we gonna talk 'bout last night?"

Mark flipped the last of the pancakes and turned back to me,

"What do you mean?"

He was playing dumb, but I could see the light blush on his cheeks,

"Ya know... that?"

He smiled meekly,

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Wait what? Why was he apologizing? He continued speaking,

"I know I shouldn't have done that, I hope I haven't fucked up this friendship..."

I quickly interjected,

"No! No, it's fine! I'm sorry! It was kinda my fault too!"

Silence. FUCKING SILENCE. I did a bad!

"And... I kinda liked it..."

Mark froze, shit SHIT, ABORT, ABORT I HAVE BAD-ED! Mark smiled... he... smiled?

"I'm glad you feel that way too"

"Wait are you sayin' that?"

"That I think I like you? Because yeah, I am saying that"

I had no idea how to respond... not only is this the very first time someone has ever liked me back, but Marks usual confidence seemed to have disspered and he was left looking like a shy teenager handing their crush a note or something.

"Does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?"

I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible (but ultimately failing)

"Only if you're mine"

He said sweetly, I have no idea how he could be cute and sexy at the same time, but he was definitely doing it,

"Okay"

I said shyly,

"Okay!"

He said happily, before he started smirking,

"Maybe okay will our alwa-"

"Don't you fucking dare! That book was bloody sad!"

He began laughing while I rolled my eyes,

"Keep ya fuckin' eyes on the pancakes before they burn..."

He nodded,

"Do you wanna do this?"

I shook my head quickly,

"Nah, cookin' is hard!"

He smirked wickedly again,

"That's not the only that's hard, don't worry, I'll wear a shirt next time!"

My face lit up a dark crimson, He'd fucking noticed!

"Fuck ya!"

"Hey, Jack! Don't you think you're rushing things a little bit?!"

I'm pretty sure my entire face was a bright red at this point, I punched his arm, while his giggles calmed down,

"I'm gonna go take a shower"

I really needed one, I smelt like a homeless person, Mark nodded,

"You're not gonna show me where the bathroom is?"

"I'm making breakfast!"

He waved his hand dismissively,

"You'll find it eventually..."

I smirked, now it was my turn; I pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek and allowed my breath to catch on his neck, his whole body was in shock and he was blushing brighter than I was, I began walking to the kitchen door, looking back behind me,

"Feel free to join me if ya want..."

As I walked away I heard him mutter to himself,

"Motherfucker..."

I giggled and began my search for Marks bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for reading, I know that it's been a while! I love you! Have a great day!


	7. Sexbang Of The Colossus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Daniel Avidaniel! Also, if you're interested in the future of this fic and other projects I have coming up, please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry for my absence! School is hard, man! Also you guys better thank the anon who asked me on Tumblr if I was gonna update this, because I had almost forgotten about this! So guess who's back! Also: There is gonna be absolute random update times for this, you might get two chapters in a month or three in an hour, I'm really all over the place right now, so I apologize! Anyway, you don't wanna hear me ramble any more, so let us begin!

After successfully finding the bathroom (which was fancy as fuuuuuuuuck) I was faced with another challenge, which was figuring out how the shower worked. After being blasted by a rain of scalding fucking water shortly followed by what might as well had been ice shards flying at me, I finally got it to a good temperature. I had to collect my thoughts, so much stuff had happened in the course of three weeks, I met Mark, I had a crush on Mark, I kissed Mark, I raged at Ross's STUPID FUCKING MARIO MAKER LEVELS with Mark, and now Mark was my boyfriend. Holy shit, some crazy stuff had happened.

As I turned the water off, I heard voices outside, I couldn't quite distinguish what they were saying but one of them was undoubtedly Marks. I quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself off before changing back into my clothes and wandering out of the bathroom. As I came back to the living room, Mark was sitting and talking to skinny, freakishly tall guy, whose hair seemingly had a life of it's own.

"Ah, shit man! I can't believe you got it for me!"

His voice was hard to describe, maybe surfer/stoner/gecko is the best way I could describe it. He smiled sweetly as Mark responded,

"Dude, of course I'd get it for you!"

They both had their phones out, and appeared to be trading Pokemon, so I assumed that this was Danny, the reason we spent two hours looking for a goddamn Stantler. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I cleared my throat, and they both turned to look at me,

"Ya better appreciate that fuckin' Stantler. Took us two bloody hours to get!"

Danny giggled and turned back to Mark,

"That true?"

Mark nodded sheepishly,

"Aw, dude, you didn't have to get it you know! Not if it gave you this much trouble!"

"Dan, I promised I'd get you one!"

"But two hours man! You and your boyfriend here could have been doing some other shit!"

I blushed, did Danny know? Had Mark told him? We'd been 'dating' for a grand total of thirty minutes, had he actually already started telling people?

"Listen, Danny, maybe this Stantler was my way of letting you down easy. Yes Jack is my boyfriend, I'm sorry!"

Mark was smiling, what the fuck was going on? Danny giggled as he responded,

"Dude, you fucking wish I swung that way!"

What?

"Don't lie Sexbang! I've seen the way you look at me!"

Both of them were laughing hysterically, Sexbang? Swinging what way? WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON?! I sat down next to them, I guess they could tell I was confused and slightly uncomfortable because they stopped laughing, Danny touched my shoulder and smiled,

"We're just messing about, don't worry man"

Now I got a proper look at his face, under that mountain of hair was a surprisingly good looking man, his light stubble highlighting his jaw. Mark nodded at Dan's reply,

"He's straight, Jack"

I couldn't tell if he said that to agree with what Dan said or if he could tell I found him attractive, maybe even both? Mark, Danny and I all continued to talk for a while longer, Dan was a pretty cool dude, he was in band called 'Ninja Sex Party' which I promised I'd check out, he was also friends with Ross and we both started bonding over our hatred for his Mario Maker levels, while Mark laughed at us, but he did promise me Ross is 'A great fucking dude' which I wasn't sure I could believe. Eventually Dan left, leaving Mark and I alone again,

"So, what you wanna do?"

Mark said happily as he shifted closer to me on the leather sofa,

"Uh, you got any games we could play?"

He smiled wickedly, I cut him off before he could answer,

"And no! I refuse to play more of Ross's goddamn levels!"

He chuckled gently at my reply,

"Well, what's your favourite game? We can play that if I have it!"

I couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture,

"Ya got Shadow Of The Colossus?"

He grinned excitedly,

"Yeah!! This'll be great!"

We started playing, or at least, I did. Mark sat next to me, crosslegged on the sofa, talking as the game went on. It was fucking awesome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a little announcement (kinda) which is that I've started work on a Christmas fic (I know it's October! Bite me!) and the first chapter will be out sometime from early to mid November! Also a few one-shots will be coming out soon (so look forward to those!) And finally, in regards to this fic, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, and I currently only have a rough idea of where I want to end it, so we'll just have to see how this all goes! Thanks again, it means so much to me that you all read and enjoy this, It's given me so much more confidence in my writing and myself, so thank you! I hope you have an amazing day/night!! xxx


	8. Updates And Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey... It's been a while, huh..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all deserve an explanation

So, uh, Hi!

It's me... and, whoo boy, it's been a while since this was updated!

So, I've been making empty promises about keeping this updated for awhile and I think it's become obvious, between what feels like years between each chapter and the fact that the quality of each one has been all over the place (don't feel the need to sugar-coat it, I know they've been really shitty recently.) Anyway, as I was saying, I think it's become obvious that this fic wont be going anywhere (for now at least.) I'm going to be completely 100% honest now... I just haven't had any motivation to write, I haven't had any motivation to do anything and it's gotten to the point where I don't have the energy or will to even... exist (I think you all know what I'm getting at here.) I've been ignoring my problem for years now and just kinda prayed that it would go away, needless to say, it hasn't and my attendance and school-work has been suffering a lot (along with my social life and everyday life.) I've finally decided to get help, so until (if) I feel able to continue this fic will be on hiatus, I felt bad not letting you guys know what was happening, especially since so many people have been enjoying this. 

Now let me get this straight (there's a joke in there somewhere,) this is not the last you'll see of me, I'll be back, just not for a while. I hope you all understand... god I'm reading this back now and it's pretty much just me rambling.... But I'm just letting you all know what's going on. If you feel you need it, please, please, please get help, don't be like me and just ignore it, you're worth so much more than that, I promise. Like I said, I hope you can understand...

 

I love you all!!!

 

Have a super, fantastic, awesome, splendid, amazing day!

 

Bye~~

 

xxx <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love you!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hoped you liked it, sorry this chapter's a little short! Longer ones will be coming in the future. constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! I hope you have a lovely day! Bye~ xx


End file.
